1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display which may have a narrow border.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display (LCD) technology has been fully developed to replace the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) imaging technology, and is widely used in various electronic products. Typically, an LCD may have a substrate and an opposite substrate with a liquid-crystal layer is interposed therebetween. The liquid-crystal layer may be sealed by a sealant. The sealant may be an adhesive material to adherently secure the substrate with the opposite substrate. The adhesive material is usually optical glue which is able to be cured by irradiation.
The LCD usually comprises a display area for imaging and a shielding area functioning as a border. The border is covered by a frame in the final product of the LCD. The shielding area may include a light-shielding layer for shielding metal traces and preventing light leakage from the display area and provide an area for coating the sealant. In typical, the light-shielding layer and the metal traces are formed on different substrates. With continuous in LCD and semiconductor technology, the width of metal traces and pitches therebetween are continuously shrinking. Light irradiation is therefore difficult to penetrate the metal traces to cure the sealant. Therefore, the sealant can only be cured by light irradiation from another substrate, but the light-shielding layer on the another substrate may also hinder the curing of the sealant,
New LCD trends include having a narrow frame for aesthetics while increasing the display area under the same size of the LCD. To achieve the design requirements of the narrow frame, a narrow border is needed. However, the narrow border means that the available width of the shielding area is reduced. As such, the sealant cannot be completely cured by receiving enough light irradiation if the width of the light-shielding layer is not reduced with the shielding area. Alternatively, the light-shielding layer cannot effectively reflect the light leakage from the display area back if the width of the light-shielding layer is also reduced with the shielding area.
Thus, it is a challenge to completely cure the sealant while effectively preventing light leakage and sufficiently masking the plurality of metal traces with a narrow border design. In other words, it needs a novel LCD with a narrow border design, in which the sealant is completely cured, and the light leakage and insufficient masking problems are solved.